


dizzy on caffeine

by esports_person94 (psychedelic_iridescent)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Accidentally High, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Boners, Begging, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Edging, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, High/Stoned Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_iridescent/pseuds/esports_person94
Summary: Dan gasps sharply, dropping the controller to the floor. His eyes slip closed at the contact, and he’s leaning into it, turning to face Arin, and Arin can immediately tell, even through the rainbow lights of the TV screen, that Dan’s got a pink spot of blush on both of his cheeks, and when his lashes flutter on his cheeks and his eyes bat back open, they’re slightly glassy and his pupils are blown wide.“Dan,” Arin says, slowly, carefully. “I think you were right. I think that tea did something to you. You don’t look…”And he pauses.{PERMANENT HIATUS DUE TO GRUMPS REVOKING CONSENT FOR NSFW}
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 434
Kudos: 586





	1. boy i want you

**Author's Note:**

> title and chapter titles come from "youth" by glass animals
> 
> WRITTEN PRIOR TO 11/23, WILL NOT BE UPDATED DUE TO GRUMPS REVOKED CONSENT FOR NSFW

//  
_  
Boy, my whole life is back to front  
__But you see that’s not for long_

//  
  
Allie hands Arin a small, round tub, the kind that an expensive face cream might come in, solid matte black with a matching screw-top cap. There’s a label with a few lines of non-Western characters and a drawing of a leaf, neither of which do much to indicate to them what’s actually inside. He inspects it, turning the little tub from side to side in his hand, shaking it to feel the weight shift inside.

“What is it?” Arin finally asks. Dan beckons for the tub and Arin hands it over. He sniffs at the cap.

“It smells like plastic,” he says. “Are we drinking plastic? That doesn’t sound safe.”

“That’s just the cap, ya doof,” Arin grins, taking the tub back.

“It’s just tea,” Allie explains. “It’s for, uh, I guess cardiovascular health or something? The Amazon listing wasn’t in English, but it had little drawings of hearts around it in the picture.” She shrugs. “Or maybe that just means people really loved it, I don’t know, but it was super highly rated, so it must taste really good, work really well, or both.”

“Either way, probably hasn’t killed anyone,” Arin remarks. He peels off the protective plastic layer around the cap and holds it up for Dan’s inspection. “It’s got a safety seal, so we know it’s safe.” 

“Cyanide also has a safety seal,” Dan tells him.

“Does it?” Arin asks. 

“I mean, I’m sure it must,” Dan insists. “How does…?” He pauses, laughing, and admits, “I don’t actually know how cyanide is sold, or what it looks like. I _ do _ know from a Roald Dahl book that it tastes like bitter almonds.” 

“From a Roald Dahl book?” Arin asks. “Which one? I certainly don’t remember that from Matilda.”

“Uh, _ Skin,_ I believe it’s called? It’s not one of his ones for kids, it’s an anthology for adults. The main story, the one actually called ‘Skin’, is about this guy who gets like this full back tattoo from a famous artist, and someone buys it…”

“Oh yeah, the tattoo one!” Arin cries. “I actually _ have _ read that, I forgot that was him!” 

“The whole book’s super creepy, but in a super good way,” Dan tells him as Allie sets down a tray with two mugs, a kettle of hot water, and two spoons on it. “Thanks, Allie!”

"Is it creepier than this?” Arin asks, peering down inside the tub. He holds it out toward the camera. “Tucker, get a close-up on that shit.” 

Tucker zooms in on the greenish-gray substance inside the tub. “It looks like ash,” Tucker remarks. “Like weird green ash.”

“What’s it smell like?” Dan asks.

Arin sniffs at it, then wrinkles his nose. “Oh, that’s not great.” He holds it out to Dan, who sniffs at the container, then quickly turns away.

“Oh no!” he cries, face buried in the crook of his arm. “That smells like if you dropped a whole bunch of wet clay on a freshly mowed lawn.”

“Dude, that’s it!” Arin takes it back, sniffs again. “You’re exactly right!” he agrees. He takes another deep sniff and nods. “It smells like if someone was mowing the lawn right outside the window while you were making clay bowls in your first grade art class!” 

“Aww, that retroactively makes it smell a little better, actually. That’s some good nostalgia right there,” Dan grins. “Is that what this tea does? Is it nostalgia tea? Maybe that’s why there were hearts all over it on Amazon.” 

“Maybe,” Arin says. He grabs a mug and a spoon. “I guess we’ll find out.”

Dan grabs the kettle of water, then pauses, setting it back down. “Wait, should we do the tea first or the water? Does it matter? Do we know?”

“It might matter, but we do not know,” Arin replies. “None of the instructions on here are in a language I can read.” He looks down into the ash-like substance and admits, “I don’t even know how much of this to put in each cup.” 

“We’ll just wing it, I guess,” Dan shrugs. He brightens, offering, “How about you do yours with the tea first, and I’ll do mine with the water first, then we’ll drink both and see which one tastes better?”

“So it’s not really…” Arin laughs. “The tea-first one isn’t really mine, if we drink both, they’re both, like...both of ours, right?”

“No, like, we’ll each make it how we think is best, and then we’ll try them and see whose is better.”

“But you just told me how to make mine, to put the tea in first,” Arin points out. “So we’re not really…”

“Fine!” Dan cries, pouting dramatically. “We won’t do it, then!” He crosses his arms, turning away from Arin in a mock-huff. “Just trying to come up with some fucking...fun-ass ideas, but you just wanna shoot ‘em down.” He sniffles, pretending to be holding back tears. “That’s cool, that’s fine. We can just not ever do what I wanna do, just like always.”

“Oh my sweet lord,” Arin laughs, scooping out a spoonful of tea. “You must have given your poor sister the _ worst _ time as a kid when you didn’t get your way.”

Dan turns back around, already back to grinning. “Dana and I usually got along great, actually,” he tells him. “I think we fought, like, maybe twice our entire childhood.” He reaches for the kettle and pours it into his mug.

“What, you were both just, like, angel children?” Arin asks. He puts on a faux-British accent. “Oh mummy and poppy, might I please greet my dear sweet sister with a fine basket of dubloons?” 

“A basket of _ dubloons?” _Dan bursts out laughing. “Are we a pirate family?” 

“I meant macaroons,” Arin admits. He pauses. “Macaroons? Macarons? What’s the difference?”

“Uh, I think one’s a pastry and one’s a hip fun way to say ‘macaroni,’” Dan replies. 

“Yo, lemme get some macarons and cheezies over here,” Arin calls out, then dissolves into giggles. He sobers up a little, then glances over at Dan as they trade off, Arin taking the water and Dan taking the tea. “You really never ever fought with your sister?”

“I mean, not, like, _ never _ever,” Dan admits. “I’m sure we had a few little arguments over stupid things. But yeah, man, I dunno. That’s my little sister. I really didn’t ever want to do anything to hurt her, not even as a kid.” 

“That is actually _ almost _ painfully sweet,” Arin tells him. He glances down at the hot, light brown liquid swirling in his cup. “Unlike this, which I anticipate being pretty dang bitter.” 

“Oh, I’m sure it will be,” Dan agrees. He holds his cup up to Arin’s. “I think yours is a little bit lighter than mine.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Arin insists. He clinks their cups together. “Bon appetit? Bone apple tea?” 

“Osteoporosis,” Dan replies. Arin raises his eyebrows at him. “Bone atrophy,” he explains. Arin laughs so hard he has to set his tea down to keep from spilling it; Dan grins proudly. “Yeah? You like that one? I wish I could say I came up with it.” 

“I haven’t seen that one,” Arin tells him, wiping his eyes, still chuckling slightly. He picks up his cup, clinks them together. “Osteoporosis.” 


	2. to be happy

It actually feels really nice, at first.  
  
Like a comfortable high, which is a sensation Dan hasn’t felt in years, but it’s a feeling so familiar that he just sinks into it without, at first, fully realizing what’s happening. There’s that sort of heavy, dragging feeling in his temples that makes everything feel just a little bit lighter and floatier. He’s talking more, emoting more animatedly. Arin’s jokes seem a little bit funnier, and laughing at them feels strangely better than usual, so he laughs a little longer just because he enjoys the feeling of the laughter rolling through him, rattling its way up his chest to rumble in his throat. 

“Man, are you feeling okay?” Arin asks, a playfully amused grin on his face. “That was barely even a joke and you’re, like, cry-laughing.” 

“It just me hit the right way, I guess,” Dan shrugs, still giggling a little as he guides his pink rabbit avatar up a steep and winding mountain path. “I dunno.” 

They’ve been sitting still for quite a while, so Arin stretches his arms behind his head, groaning pleasantly at the sensation. He stretches even harder because the first stretch felt so good, and his shirt gets pulled up a little, exposing his stomach for a moment before he tugs it back down. Dan guides the pink bunny right off a cliff. Arin doesn’t seem to notice that the two are correlated.

Dan gets the rabbit back up the path and at the top finds a grey bunny wearing a wizard’s cap, who asks him to turn over the blue crystal carrot they found in the last level. While he’s going through the dialogue to get the quest for the green one, his body fills with a sudden heat, starting off as a comforable warmth at first but then increasing at a distinctly discomforting speed, starting in the pit of his stomach and spreading outward but seeming most intent on heating up his groin. 

Arin thinks he hears Dan make this strange sort of half gasp, half _ growl _ noise under his breath, but when Arin glances at him, Dan’s attention is fully on the screen and his expression seems almost purposefully blank, so Arin assumes he was just clearing his throat or something.

“Do you remember where Alfalfa Cove is?” Arin asks as the game automatically pulls up the map for Dan to select where to go next. “Wasn’t that over by Banana Beach, or was that Celery Bay? They look so similar, I can’t remember which is which.”

Dan crosses his legs and bites his lips at the sudden pressure. “Um, I don’t…” He swallows. “Hey, uh, are you feeling alright?”

“I just asked _ you _ that,” Arin reminds him. “Yeah, dude, I feel fine.” He grins. “Are you doing that thing that little kids do, where they don’t wanna admit that they’re tired, so they’re just like, ‘hey, are _ you _sleepy?’”

“No, I, um,” Dan swallows. “I think that maybe that tea we drank for the Power Hour, uh, fucked me up a little, and I was wondering if you…”

“Oh, shit,” Arin’s eyes go soft and sympathetic. “Is it upsetting your stomach?”

“No, uh…I just feel kind of, like, warm? But not in a bad way, it’s just kinda...” He shakes his head. “Never mind. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Arin asks, voice full of concern.

“Yeah, I’m just overthinking it.” Dan gives him what he hopes is a genuine-looking smile and then returns his attention to the game. “What are we looking for, again? Celery Cove?” 

“Alfalfa Cove,” Arin corrects him, then frowns in thought. “Although you’re right, it is kinda strange that they didn’t go for the alliteration.” 

“I don’t think this game was originally in English,” Dan says. “That bunny wizard just told me to ‘keep happy’ and ‘hard play.’” 

“Sounds like solid advice,” Arin replies. “I mean, I know I always get hard when I happy-play.” 

“Arin, that’s not even what I…” Dan swallows, hard, audibly. Arin looks over at him again, and he ducks his head, trying to hide behind his hair. “Don’t say shit like that to me right now.”

“What?” Arin’s brow furrows. “Why not?” He turns fully to Dan. “Dude, what’s going on? Are you sure you’re okay?” Arin rests his hand on his shoulder. “Dan?”

Dan gasps sharply, dropping the controller to the floor. His eyes slip closed at the contact, and he’s leaning into it, turning to face Arin, and Arin can immediately tell, even through the rainbow lights of the TV screen, that Dan’s got a pink spot of blush on both of his cheeks, and when his lashes flutter on his cheeks and his eyes bat back open, they’re slightly glassy and his pupils are blown wide.

“Dan,” Arin says, slowly, carefully. “I think you were right. I think that tea did something to you. You don’t look…” 

And he pauses. 

Because he was going to say ‘You don’t look so good’, but he’s suddenly very aware that’s...not really true. He’s suddenly aware that Dan, in fact, actually looks _ incredibly _ good right now, and that’s actually a pretty worrying thought in and of itself. Not because Dan doesn’t _ usually _ look good, but because Arin should really be focusing on making sure Dan’s okay, but he can’t stop staring at Dan’s stupid pretty mouth instead. The way his swollen lips are slightly parted, how his tongue keeps darting across to wet them, fast and quick like it’s a secret, and it makes him want to chase it, track it down and taste it, and...wait.

“Oh,” Arin says, softly. He withdraws his hand from Dan’s shoulder, and Dan curls up in the corner of the couch, burying his face in his hands, mortified. _ “Oh. _Oh my god.”

“I swear it’s the tea,” Dan murmurs into his palms. “The tea got me high, dude, and the high is making me horny as _ shit.” _

“No, no, I…” Arin swallows, shifting back a little, because he is highly aware of every inch of Dan’s skin that he can see right now and just how much touching could happen, and it’s an impulse he’s having a hard time fighting. “I feel it too, actually. It just came on really suddenly.”

“Really?” Dan asks, peeking out from behind his hands. Arin nods, and Dan lowers them to his sides. “I guess that’s because we mixed them differently.” He shifts a little on the couch, lets out a quiet whine, and then relaxes back into his prior position, deciding moving isn’t quite worth it. “Holy fuck, Arin, I am just…_ fucked _ up.” He laughs. “I haven’t been all high and turned on like this since college.” 

Arin barely even hears him, that soft little whine just echoing away in his head like it’s a rubber ball bouncing around inside his skull. “Shit,” Dan groans, tipping his head back. “God, I’m so hot, I can’t _ think.” _ He pulls at the collar of his t-shirt; Arin’s eyes drink up every new bit of skin he sees. “I’m burning from the inside out, and I just want you to fucking _ touch me.” _

That last part comes out as an actual growl this time, and Arin’s heart is beating in his ears. His eyes drift down Dan’s chest, and his heart hammers harder when he sees the twin hard little peaks straining against the thin cotton.

“Your nipples are, like, _really_ hard,” Arin says. “I can see them through your shirt.” 

“Yeah, a lot of stuff is really hard right now,” Dan fires back. He shifts his knees apart, trying to get some relief, and Arin swallows hard when he sees the telltale bulge of a rock hard dick pressing against the denim. Dan sees him looking and ducks his head, blushing hard.

He looks up, suddenly bold. “Arin,” he says. “We’re obviously both in the same situation, here.”

“We are not drinking anything else with a foreign label, ever again,” Arin remarks.

“Arin,” Dan says again, more urgently this time. He reaches out a hand, hesitantly, and they both gasp as he grabs Arin’s wrist. “We both drank some kind of foreign aphrodisiac tea. We’re both horny as shit. We can either sit here and wait it out, or we can…”

“What?” Arin asks. He pulls his wrist out of Dan’s grasp and stares at him, trying to ignore that his skin is still tingling in the exact shape of Dan’s hand. “Are you saying you wanna _fuck me?” _

“Not...necessarily,” Dan replies, but his voice is breathier after Arin says it. “Just...I dunno. You can’t tell me you don’t want to do _something.”_

“Of course I _ want _ to,” Arin retorts. “That’s what the tea does, that’s what it’s designed to do, is make you want to. That doesn’t mean we _ should.” _

There’s a long moment of silence. Finally, Dan sighs. “Okay. Fine. You’re right.” He gets up off the couch. “Sorry. I’m not thinking straight. I’ll just…” He walks past Arin, heading for the door. “Let’s just agree to never talk about this again, yeah?”

“Right, okay, yeah,” Arin agrees. He watches Dan go past him, hears the footsteps heading for the door behind him, and his heart is suddenly in his throat for reasons he can’t explain. 

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and says, “Danny, wait.”


	3. free to run

Dan pauses with his hand still on the doorknob. He doesn’t dare turn around to actually see Arin’s face when he speaks.

“Arin,” he says, his voice tight and only just barely kept from wavering. “You better be _ really _sure what you want to do, because if I turn around right now, I don’t know how much restraint I’m going to be able to have. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself from touching you, and I don’t want…”

And just like that, he’s being spun around and pushed up against the wall right next to the door. There is a fully staffed office running its daily schedule just past that door, and there is also a room literally called the _ viewing _ room, designed for viewing _ this specific room, _ that is unlocked and free for absolutely anyone to enter and view this room to their heart’s content at any time. 

And Dan doesn’t care about that one bit, because so much of Arin’s skin is finally actually touching his own skin, and he can feel every single tiny spot where the contact is happening, because it feels like Arin is pulling light out of him everywhere he touches. 

“Arin,” Dan breathes, and their faces are so close together, he feels slightly dizzy. “I do feel like I have to point out that we are, technically...like, we are on drugs right now, I think. I’m _pretty_ sure.”

“It’s just tea,” Arin offers, and when that doesn’t seem to satisfy Dan’s worry, he says what he’s really thinking, which is, “I really don’t care.” He pauses. “Do _you_ care?”

“I mean, no, I actually _super_ don’t,” Dan admits. “But I also think that’s probably partially, y’know, the drugs.”

“Okay, alright. Let's say we _did_ do some drugs together,” Arin says, and he’s walking his fingers up and down Dan’s bare arm while he talks, like he can’t quite hold still, can’t keep from touching and exploring, and Dan’s chest is heaving just from that. “Lots of people do drugs together. Like, Suzy’s got these friends, she’s told me, they take molly together and then just spend a literal couple _ days _ just fucking each others brains out. And they do that, like, at least once a month. And they're like, successful patent lawyers or something. We're gonna be _fine,_ dude.”

“Are you sure? I just...I don’t want this to be a problem for us tomorrow,” Dan says. “Or like, in two weeks, or a few months, or when it comes up in therapy a decade from now. I just don’t ever want you to feel, like…” Dan swallows, shaking his head with a self-effacing smile. “God, it’s very hard to be rational and morally upright when you are _ this _ close to me.” 

Arin tries to take half a step backwards, but Dan whimpers and pulls him right back. “You don’t want me to feel…?” Arin urges him.

_ “Used, _ okay!” Dan cries. “I don’t want you to feel _ used. _ I don’t want you to not be able to look me in the eye because I drank sex drugs masquerading as tea, and then guilted you into touching me.” 

“Dude,” Arin shakes his head. “Dan,” he says softly. “Do you have _ any _ idea what you look like, right now? Because I can absolutely paint you a fuckin’ picture.”

“What does that have to do with…”

“I mean, on any given day, you are, by _ far, _ the most beautiful man I’ve ever shared a room with. I would give you a handjob _ any _ dang day of the week,” Arin explains. “But right now?” He grins, eyeing him up and down. _ “God, _ you look wrecked. I really think you kinda need a hand, frankly, pun absolutely intended, and I’d be lying my ass off if I said I don’t wanna give it to you.” 

Arin bites his lip, and leans in close, their foreheads almost touching. “You want me to fuckin’ touch you, Danny?”

Dan lets out a whine and grabs Arin’s hands, bringing them to his own waist and crashing his hips into Arin’s. His skin feels fever-hot even through all his clothes, all of both of their clothes. His hands curl into Arin’s hair as he kisses him, hard and desperate, full of teeth and tongue right away, none of the nerves or hesitance that usually comes with a first kiss, even though that’s technically what this is for them. Dan somehow actually _ tastes _ fucking needy as shit, and Arin’s body definitely hasn’t forgotten that Arin's _also_ got a cup of herbal Viagra pulsing through his veins, albeit apparently a much more diluted one.

Arin slides his fingers up beneath the hem of Dan’s shirt, splaying his fingers over warm, taut skin, feeling the muscles shift as Dan squirms around against the wall. Arin pins him down, holds him still, and Dan actually moans, right out loud, right into Arin’s mouth.

“Everywhere you touch,” Dan tells him. “It’s...it’s like when your foot’s waking up after having it fall asleep. It’s so much, almost _ too much _ feeling, it’s so intense.” He drags in a long, shuddering breath. “If we go too fast, if I let it be too much, I think I might, like, actually burst. I need to go slow. I need you to go _ really _ slow, Arin.”

“It sounds like you’re asking me to tease you,” Arin replies. He is absolutely thinking with his second head and saying things he wouldn’t ordinarily let himself say, but Dan bites his lip and his eyes bat closed as he lets out this shuddering little sound, and it hits him, suddenly, that he’s got a whole catalogue of things that Dan’s said - either jokingly or conversationally, platonically, just as bros - he’s got a whole list of things stored away in his head that he knows Dan likes in bed. He never fathomed there’d actually be a practical use for them, but here one is, and one of those things Dan’s told him, is, well…

He drags his thumb, feather-light, over one of Dan’s hip bones. “Oh, but you_ like _ that, don’t you? You _ like _ being teased. You’ve told me that before, remember?” Dan lets out a soft little cry, and Arin grins. 

Maybe he should stop thinking of this as a problem, he realizes. Maybe he should start thinking of this as something they’ve been dancing around for a while, and have gotten some kind of cosmic, accidental push to go explore. Maybe platonic bros don’t actually sit around telling each other about their kinks, or at the very least they don’t go home and jerk off in the shower thinking about it. That’s...probably pretty unique to them.

“God, you can do whatever you want,” Dan cries, and _fuck,_ he somehow sounds way more far gone than before all of a sudden. Is he getting higher, the more turned on he is? That’s definitely something Arin’s going to have to keep an eye on. “Just _touch me.”_

“Yeah, man, I’m here,” Arin promises him. “I’m here for you.”

“Fuck, I’m way too warm,” Dan tells him, panting and grabbing at the hem of his shirt. “Can I…?”

“Are you asking if you can take your clothes off?” Arin asks. “What, do you think I’m gonna say no?” He helps Dan get the shirt off over his head and then tosses it aside. “Better? Or do you need more?” 

“I think that’s good for now,” Dan replies. “I can’t...I don’t want it to be too much.” Arin stares at his chest, bare and pale and heaving with heavy breath, his nipples hard little peaks. Arin can’t stop staring; Dan notices his line of sight and warns, “My nipples are _really_ sensitive, Arin, be careful.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Arin assures him. He runs his hand up and down the center of Dan’s chest, luxuriating in the warmth of his skin, in the feeling Dan breathing deeply beneath his broad palm. “It’s not much fun if there’s no buildup, anyway.” 

“There’s been about seven years of buildup,” Dan mutters. “But I mean, I agree, yes, I just…I mean...” Dan lets out a shuddering breath that ends with a soft cry. “You’ll...you _are_ gonna take care of me, right?”

“Always,” Arin promises. He runs his hands up and down Dan’s arms and presses him more firmly into the wall, presses a soft, gentle kiss to his lips and murmurs, their lips brushing feather-light with his words, “I’m all yours, Danny. We’re in this together.”


	4. get dizzy on caffeine

Arin traces the tip of his finger gently around the very outermost point of one of Dan’s nipples, feeling Dan shudder beneath him. “Arin,” he whimpers, biting his lip. “That’s kind of a lot.”

“Okay, sorry, I can...I’ll go even slower,” he says, moving away from his nipples and tracing twin circles on Dan’s chest, just a few inches away, circling around the sensitive pink buds over and over and over again without quite touching either of them. He kisses him, quickly, then asks, “Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m about to come in my pants,” Dan admits, and Arin’s pulse thrums in his ears. “Like I’m not sure how I _ haven’t _yet.” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Arin tells him. “You totally can. I swear I won’t judge. This is...it’s such a weird and kinda fucked up situation we’re in, so just, like...I say just go for it, dude, it might make you feel better.”

“Believe me, the _ last _ thing I’m doing is trying to stop myself,” Dan giggles breathily. “That’s not the problem here. I just can’t…” Arin flicks his thumb quickly, lightly, over a nipple, Dan shivers bodily. _ “Ohhh, _ fuck, Arin, please...it just feels like there’s, like.” Arin does it again. “Fuck, _ fuck, _ god..._ohhhhh _ fuck…like there’s a wall...I get up to that edge, and there’s, _ fffffuck, _just...” 

“God, you have got a _ dirty _ mouth,” Arin grins. 

“I have been told I’m kind of loud,” Dan admits sheepishly. “I’m not good at..._ohhhhh, _ god...I’m not good at paying attention to what I’m saying and how loud I’m being…”

“It’s...uh, crazy stupid hot, actually,” Arin tells him. “You, um, you actually make similar noises when you’re frustrated by a game, sometimes, it’s…” He trails off, biting his lip. “And you did it back when we used to work out together, too, actually. You’d make these fucking...breathy, hot-ass sounds, just...” He flicks a finger, back and forth, over one of Dan’s nipples, so light and fast and teasing that it’s almost _ mean. _He’d probably feel a little bit bad about it if he wasn’t too busy luxuriating in the soft, desperate, pleasure-and-pain cry he gets in return. 

“Yeah,” Arin says, ducking his head and grinning against Dan’s neck. “It uh. It sounded a lot like that, actually.” 

“Arin,” Dan whimpers. “Fuckin’..._please.” _

“Oh, I’m gonna be so good to you, baby, I promise,” Arin assures him. “Actually, here, can you...yeah, come here.” He grabs him by the hips and eases him up, supporting Dan’s weight between himself and the wall, grabbing Dan by the ass and adjusting his thighs until he takes the hint and wraps his legs around Arin’s waist. 

“Jesus, fuck, you’re so strong,” Dan breathes, running a hand over Arin’s bicep. He runs a hand through his hair, shakes it out and takes a deep, shaky breath. “You’re so strong and so hot and I’m so hard it _ hurts.” _

“Shh, hey, it’s okay. Let me take care of you,” Arin murmurs. He runs his hands up and down Dan’s sides and then looks up at him, looks him in the eye, licks his lips and asks, “You ready?” 

“Ready for…_ohhhhhh.” _Dan’s head tips back against the wall, his curls cascading down his bare shoulders as Arin slowly, delicately drags the tip of his tongue over one of Dan’s oversensitive, pebble-hard nipples. “It might be, ah...t-too, too much, I...ahhh, fuck, _ fuck, _ don’t _ stop!” _

Dan’s fingers are curled into the fabric of Arin’s shirt, his fingernails are biting into the skin of his shoulders a little but Arin doesn't mind, he really couldn’t care less. He sucks the tiny bud into his mouth and the sound Dan makes is just shy of an actual _ scream. _ Arin hears Dan’s head hit the wall, feels his thighs clench and squeeze him closer, tighter, desperately seeking pressure and friction. Dan’s cock is rock hard in his jeans, pressed against Arin’s stomach; Arin can feel the heat and the pulse of it even through the thick denim. 

“Fuck me,” Dan squeaks out, his voice high and tight and anguished. He lets out a long, sharp moan and finishes it off with a deep, desperate, “Please, _ ahhhh, _ please, please, _ please _ fuck me.” 

Arin leans back, staring up at him in surprise. “Do you...are you sure?” Arin asks. “You haven’t...I mean, I don’t think you have. Have you…?”

“No,” Dan admits. “I haven’t, I’ve never really wanted to, but I…” He grabs Arin by the hair and kisses him, hard and desperate, like he needs to suck the air from Arin’s lungs in order to keep breathing. 

He leans back, panting. “I think I fucking need it right now, Arin. I’m...I mean, it’s, it’s literally all I can think about,” he admits. “I just wanna...ahhh, fuck..._god._” Dan shivers and moans, and Arin’s not really even touching him anymore, he’s just holding him there. Dan’s actually getting more and more turned on just from asking for what he wants, just from admitting it out loud. 

“Come on, you can tell me,” Arin urges, and to punctuate this statement he leans forward and sucks a mark into Dan’s collarbone. 

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers. “I just...I wanna feel you fucking stretch me open, alright, Arin? I wanna feel your dick_ slamming _ inside me, I want you to spread my legs wide and just fucking _ rail _ me, okay?”

And he lets out a cry, like he’s been just barely holding off from doing something and now he’s giving in - he grabs Arin’s hands and guides them back to his chest. Arin pinches each of his nipples, intending to start soft and then pinch harder but even the softest pinch has Dan gasping and sobbing and squirming and he’s just so _ fucking _ beautiful, okay, he’s so _ goddamn _ lovely like this that Arin can’t even stand it. 

“I’ll do it,” Arin tells him. “If...if you’re sure you want it, I’ll do it. I’ll fuck you.” And Arin’s body is reacting now, too, reacting to that promise he’s just made, filling his head with dirty images of messy dark curls clutched in his fist and those tiny pale hips marked with finger-shaped bruises. 

“I want you to fuck me so hard,” Dan tells him. “I...I want you to tease me and tease me until I just can’t take it anymore, and then I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for _ days.” _

And for the first time, it’s Arin who lets out a soft little cry. “I will,” Arin promises him, breathlessly, and he gives Dan’s nipples a sharp twist to punctuate the promise. Dan cries out sharp and loud and Arin chases the sound, feeling the vibration of it in Dan’s lips as he slides his tongue into Dan’s mouth, kissing him hotly and wetly, pressing him against the wall. Dan clings to him tight, like he’s holding on for dear life. 

“If you want me to,” Arin says, tilting Dan’s chin up and looking him right in his glassy eyes, staring at his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks and his lips kissed all red. "If you’re sure, baby, if you're sure you really want me to?" Arin murmurs, his voice rough and dark and thick with want. "I will fucking _ wreck _ you.” 


	5. funny friends

Arin slides his hands into the back pockets of Dan’s jeans and squeezes, none-too-gently, at his tiny but surprisingly firm ass. Dan tips his head back and lets out a long, breathy sigh of a moan that sounds like it was absolutely punched out of him. His legs slip from around Arin’s waist, but Arin’s ready, catching him and leaning against the back of the couch, holding Dan’s body tight against his own.

One of Dan’s hands drifts down the back of Arin’s neck until he finds the collar of his shirt. Tugging gently, he murmurs against Arin’s lips, “Can I?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Arin affirms, lifting his arms to help him take it off him and then pulling Dan tight against him again. 

And just like that, very swiftly, very suddenly, there is a _ lot _ more of their skin touching. They both get lost in the feeling of it, the heat of it, the feeling of each other breathing. Arin slides one hand back into the pocket of Dan’s jeans while the other lightly strokes over his back, feeling the ridges of his spine, the arcs of his shoulders. Dan is arched against him, shifting and squirming, pressing his chest to Arin’s so hard it almost hurts. 

His hands roam over Arin’s broad shoulders and strong arms, his wide hips and soft stomach. “Your pulse feels the same as me,” Dan gasps, and then, to clarify, “Your heartbeat matches mine.”

“Does it?” Arin asks, unsure what else to say. That seems to have been a real revelation to Dan’s stoned and horny brain, though, because he surges forward and kisses Arin again like he’s just realized something. Arin thinks each kiss they’ve shared so far has felt bruisingly passionate, but every subsequent one thus far has outmatched the last. 

Dan curves himself to kiss him even deeper, and strokes a hand up and down his chest, pausing to flick a thumb over his nipple. Arin shivers a little - his nipples aren’t actually usually that sensitive, not like Dan’s, but all of his skin is a little oversensitive right now, and that includes his chest. Arin squeezes Dan’s ass again, and Dan reaches back, pulls Arin’s hand out of his pocket, and shoves it down the back of his jeans instead. 

Arin’s brain has about half a second to be surprised and aroused by the realization that Dan’s not wearing any underwear, and then his brain short-circuits when it catches up and realizes he’s now touching Dan’s bare ass. As soon as Arin’s hand touches his skin, Dan arches, tilts his head back, and lets out a sharp little cry. Arin gently runs his hand up and down the soft curve of Dan’s ass, and Dan full-bodily shivers against him. 

“You’ve got such a nice ass,” Arin purrs. Dan gasps, biting his lip. “Seriously, _ such _ a nice ass. I, uh…” Arin laughs, softly, under his breath. “I check out your ass all the time, to be honest.”

“Arin,” Dan cries.

“What’s wrong?” Arin asks. “What do you need, baby?”

“Fuckin’...” He shudders out a breath. “Touch me, fuck.”

“I am touching you,” Arin points out. “You want me to touch you...where else? Here?” Arin rubs at one of his nipples, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers. Dan ducks his head, pressing his face to Arin’s chest and panting out a series of short, breathy moans. “Is that good? Is that what you wanted?”

“Fuck,” Dan cries, reaching down and undoing the button-fly of his jeans. “Fucking _ touch me_, Arin. _ Please.” _

“Oh,” Arin breathes. “Fuck. Okay.” 

He flips them around so Dan’s back is against the couch and Arin’s standing in front of him. With the fly undone, Dan’s jeans are loose around his hips, the dark trail down from his navel turning to thicker and darker curls, but nothing else is showing quite yet. 

Even still, Arin is trembling just looking at him. “God,” Arin groans. “You’re so fucking beautiful, _ shit.” _ He leans back in, sliding his hands into the pockets of Dan’s jeans again but this time guiding them down, slowly exposing more and more skin.

“Fuck,” Dan cries. “Arin, fuck. I’ve wanted…” He shivers. “Fuck, don’t make me say it.”

“What?” Arin asks. He’s so hard in his pants it hurts, his head cloudy and dizzy. “You’ve wanted...what? Me?” Dan lets out a soft groan. “You’ve wanted me to touch you? Wanted me to jerk you off?” He licks a wet stripe up Dan’s throat and then, right into his ear, murmurs, “You’ve jerked off pretending it was me?” 

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan whimpers. “Fuck, of course, of course I have.” 

“Yeah? Fuck,” Arin groans, nipping lightly at the skin and then pulling away. “Fuck. Yeah. I...uh, me too. I have, too.”

Arin slides a hand down the low, loose front of Dan’s jeans, and Dan _ keens_, gripping the back of the couch, his chest heaving. Arin eases the jeans down low enough to see what he’s doing, and sucks in a sharp breath. “Jesus,” he mutters. “You won the _ fuck _ out of the genetic lottery.” 

Dan lets out a breathy giggle, but it’s fucking _ true_. Arin is downright gawking at the gorgeous cock Dan’s been keeping hidden from him all these years. It’s like finding out one of your friends is a secret millionaire. He’d always figured Dan would be big, but this is the by far both the nicest _ and _ largest dick Arin’s ever seen in real life. Fuck, not even just in real life. There’s not a single image in his porn folder that he’d prefer over what he’s looking at right now. The shaft is flushed a soft, delicate pink, the head a pretty rosy red, and that perfect soft curve…

“Stop staring,” Dan playfully admonishes, running a hand through his hair. “And fucking _ touch me. _” 


	6. they make you laugh

Arin strokes up and down his length, his fist loose and fingers splaying sloppily along the shaft. Dan draws in a long breath and doesn’t let it out. “Breathe, Danny,” he instructs. “Don’t hold your breath.”

“I’m fucking breathing,” Dan groans. He bites his lip, ducking his head. “Can you grip a little _ tighter, _ maybe, or…?” He swallows hard, then whines out, “Come on, Arin. I _ know _ you know how to treat a fucking cock. I _ know _ you know how to fucking jerk off. I _ know _ you’re doing this on _ fucking _ purpose.” 

“Oh, getting saucy, are we?” Arin grins. “Yeah, you figured me out, I’m purposely going slow. You know, like you _ specifically _ asked me to?” He laughs softly at Dan’s frustrated expression. “What, did you think I was gonna forget all of a sudden, just because you’re all horned up?” 

“Hoping, maybe,” Dan mutters. He shudders, gripping at Arin’s shoulders, and admits, “I just never thought a handjob would fucking _ wreck _ me like this, _ god.” _

“Oh, you think you’re wrecked right _ now?” _ Arin licks his lips. “Oh my god, you don’t even _ know _what I’m gonna do to you.”

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan whimpers. “Are you really gonna fuck me?”

“Oh, of _course_ I’m gonna fuck you,” Arin replies, grinning wide as Dan shivers against him. “I promised I would. But _ holy fuck, _ I’m gonna do _ sooo _ much before then.” 

His hand glides even more loosely, even more teasingly, up and down Dan’s length, and Dan is gasping and shuddering and just losing all composure, and watching that happen is very nearly too much for Arin’s own erection to handle. For a moment he can actually feel his heartbeat in his pants, and he’s absolutely sure he’s about to go crashing over the edge, but it’s just like Dan had said - as soon as he thinks he’s about to reach that peak, he crashes into a wall and he’s fine.

Arin suddenly squeezes Dan’s gorgeous cock, flicking his thumb up against the ridge of the sensitive underside of his tip, and, to Arin’s surprise, Dan immediately starts crying out for him to, “Stop, stop, _ stop…” _

Retracting his hand, Arin goes pale and starts to get a bit panicked, but Dan cries out like the lack of touching actually _ hurts _ him _ , _ and whimpers out, “No, don’t…” He swallows hard. “Please...don’t stop _ completely, _ I just…” He blinks a few times, like he’s trying to come back to reality enough to explain what he’s thinking in actual coherent words, and that’s _ difficult _ for him right now.

“It’s okay,” Arin assures him. “I’m...just, whatever you need, just tell me, I’m here.”

“I still want you to touch me, I just...I just needed you to stop doing _that _for a second because...I...I just don’t want you to make me come _yet, _and I was about to, and...” Dan’s cheeks are flushed bright pink and his chest is heaving. Arin’s heart thuds in his chest, because...Jesus _fuck. _Dan’s not backing out of being edged, he’s _helping Arin edge him. _

“Okay,” Dan breathes after a moment of pause. “I think you can go again, just don’t…” He blushes darker, biting his lip. “Maybe don’t touch me right the fuck _ there, _ just yet.” 

So, tentatively, Arin starts jerking him off again, focusing on the shaft and avoiding the head for now, and that seems to get the intended reaction. Dan is once again sighing, gasping, and moaning, but he’s not begging for Arin to stop anymore, so Arin takes a risk, twisting his wrist as he strokes, like he’s using a pepper grinder, and Dan slams a palm down hard against the back of the couch, choking out a sharp little sound that shoots right to Arin’s dick.

“I can’t…” Dan mutters, holding onto Arin much more tightly suddenly. He swallows, hard, shaking his head like he’s trying to clear some of the clouds from around his brain. “I’m having a hard time stay...standing...stay, staying, um...staying standing up.”

“Get on the couch, then,” Arin replies. Dan looks down at the couch that he’s, in his defense, already very much sitting on the back of, and Arin can’t help but smile fondly at him. _ God, _ he’s so high. “Go sit on the actual couch _ cushions.” _

“Will you come with me?” Dan asks, his eyes going all wide and worried, and Arin can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, I’m gonna be right there with you,” Arin assures him. “I’m not sending you off to go be by yourself, dude, we’re _ kinda _in the middle of something here?”

“Cool,” Dan giggles softly to himself. “Dude, I think the harder I get, the _ higher _ I get, cuz I feel legit _ stupid _ right now.”

“I think that’s how that tea stuff works, yeah, I noticed that a while ago,” Arin tells him. “Like, every time I touch you, you seem to get a _ little _ bit more fucked up. It’s, uh...” Arin bites his lip. “It’s definitely doing it for me, to be honest.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dan gives him a filthy grin. “You like me like this? You like how I’m high as shit and all horned up for you?” He half-jumps, half-falls over the back of the couch, flopping down onto the couch cushions and beckoning Arin to join him. 

“Get the fuck _ over _ here, you _ promised,_” Dan whines, so Arin hops over the back of the couch, landing right in front of Dan in a position like he’s ready to pounce on him. Dan’s eyelashes flutter, his mouth falling open softly. Arin leans forward to kiss him, meaning for it to be quick, but Dan curls his fingers into Arin’s hair to keep him there longer, kissing him deeper. His hand drifts down Dan’s chest, finding his cock and pumping it steadily in his fist. Dan pulls a little on Arin’s hair, seemingly accidentally, and Arin can’t help but let out a soft groan.

Dan leans back, a grin on his face like he just won a prize. “Oh, you _ liked _ that,” he remarks. He does it again, harder, and Arin bites his lip, squeezing Dan’s cock in retaliation. “Oh, you _ really _liked that.” 

“Fuck,” Arin breathes. “Yeah, it’s, uh, a bit of a thing.” 

“Oh, I bet,” Dan replies, leaning up and pressing their mouths together again as he cards his fingers through Arin’s hair, softly at first, letting the anticipation build before he tugs once again on the silky strands. “Oh my god, you have such soft, _pretty_ hair, too. Is that on purpose? So people will want to pull on it?” He giggles. “Cuz it worked on me.”

“Uhh,” Arin shifts and squirms a little, bracing himself against the back of the couch. “I think you’re, uh, maybe reading a _ little _ too much into things, I mostly just like having nice..._ahh_...nice hair?” 

_ “Sooo _ nice,” Dan purrs. His nails scratch gently at the scalp, and Arin shivers. Dan grins even wider. He twirls one lock of hair around his finger and tells him, “Oh my god, I can’t believe I never knew you were so _ into _ this!” 

“It’s, uh, it’s not exactly a stat I put on my baseball card,” Arin retorts. He’s not sure that made all that much sense - his arousal is definitely increasing, and he’s quickly realizing that he’s not actually immune to his high increasing in proportion to his arousal, the same way it is for Dan. He wonders if he looks as cloudy-eyed and as far gone as Dan does. He definitely feels a lot more cognizant and aware of things than Dan is acting, but he also has to keep reminding himself where he is, and not to move too far to the right or he’ll fall right off the couch.

“I like having mine pulled, too,” Dan confesses. “A _little_ bit. Not too hard, I don’t like a lot of pain. But at the right moment, at the right time, it can be…” He lets out a shivering little sigh of a moan. “It can be _so_ _ good.” _

Arin thumbs at the sensitive ridge of Dan’s cock again, twists his wrist as he pumps the shaft. When Dan seems able to handle that without needing to tap out, he reaches up and flicks a finger over a nipple, once, just to see his reaction, and then keeps doing it when Dan doesn’t tell him to stop. 

“You look so _ fucking _ good right now,” Arin tells him. “You should be in porn, dude, like. For real.”

“I _have_ thought about it,” Dan admits. “But I used to think it would hurt my chances of ever being, like, a _ real _ musician, y'know, and I guess now I’d be worried it would hurt the channel…”

“Nah,” Arin insists. “Haven’t you ever heard of those, like, girls who play games on Twitch who are also, like, sexy Instagram models, and also you can find them on cam sites, and they have a couple videos you can buy off their Patreon, and...?”

“That is _very _ specific, Ar,” Dan laughs. “Which Twitch streamer’s sexy videos are you buying on Patreon?”

“For real, though, dude,” Arin tells him. “With this _ gorgeous _ cock, that tiny waist, that tight little ass…you’d make fuckin’ _ millions.” _

“I wouldn’t make_ millions,” _ Dan insists. “And hey, how do _ you _ know my ass is tight?” He grins that sexy, filthy grin of his again and remarks, his voice suddenly a bit lower, “You _ could _ know, but you’re too busy _ teasing _ me.” The cocky grin quickly shifts into a desperate little moan when Arin traces the tip of his finger along the head of Dan’s cock with his free hand while continuing to jerk him off. 

“Oh, I’ve barely even _ started _ teasing you,” Arin informs him. He taps once, lightly, at the very tip of his cock, gathering the small bead of pre-cum there and then drawing his finger back, staring in aroused awe at the string of fluid connecting his finger to Dan’s cock. “Hey, Danny, look.”

“Fuck,” Dan groans, his head falling back, his curls falling in chaos across the couch cushion. He spreads his legs wide and whimpers, “Fuck, Arin, please just _ fuck me.” _

“Oh, I will. I told you, I’m gonna fucking wreck you,” Arin reminds him. “But you _also_ said that I should tease you until you can’t fucking stand it anymore, and let me tell you, baby.” He grins, so eager and teasing and maybe just a touch _ evil, _ as he pumps Dan's cock hard in his hand, and then stops abruptly, completely. “That gave me some _ ideas.” _He kisses Dan on the forehead and tells him, "Wait here, I gotta go get something. I'll be right back."

As Arin pulls away from him, Dan lets out a noise like he’s fucking_ dying. _


	7. maybe you're just a little bit dappy

“Relax, dude,” Arin assures him. “I’m just going over to my desk. I’ll be back in, like, two seconds.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” Dan breathes a sigh of relief. “Don’t scare me like that,” he mutters. “I thought you were actually _ leaving.” _

“Where the fuck am I gonna go? Out into the office, in the middle of the day, topless with my boner blatantly tenting my fuckin’ sweatpants?” Arin points out. He tugs a drawer open, grabs something out of it, and slides it shut. Holding it up for Dan to see, he asks, “Hey, you remember this?”

Sitting up so he can see over the back of the couch, Dan squints to see. “Oh my god, is that the fucking Astroglide I found while I was cleaning out your desk?” He bursts out laughing. “Holy shit, dude, I thought I threw that away!”

“You did, I bought another bottle,” Arin tells him. 

“Why the fuck do you even have that at the office, Arin?” Dan demands.

“For situations like this, obviously,” Arin grins.

“Exactly _ how _ many times has this kind of situation happened to you?” Dan giggles. “And where am I, when this is happening?”

“Uh, you’re _ right there,_ usually, making me wish I had my fuckin’ Astroglide and few less inhibitions,” Arin retorts. 

He walks back over to the couch, and his breath catches a little in his throat, looking down at Dan staring up at him with those wide, bright, glassy eyes. His lips are all full and kissed pink, and there’s a bruise on his throat, a love bite that _ Arin gave him. _

“This is fucking surreal,” Arin admits. He cups Dan’s face in his hand, his thumb brushing over his jawline, and Dan’s eyes slip shut.

He leans into Arin’s palm, sighing softly, tilting his head until Arin’s thumb is brushing his lips, and then his lips are parting and his eyes are batting open, he’s sucking Arin’s thumb into his mouth and staring up into Arin’s eyes and…

“Jesus fuck, dude,” Arin breathes. 

Dan grins, leaning back and asking, all soft and coy, “So, uh, are you gonna get down here, or what?”

Instead, Arin curls a hand around the back of his neck, threading his fingers into the chaotic mess of curls and tugging Dan up onto his knees. Dan stumbles a little, his jeans still tangled around his legs, but eventually he finds his balance and presses a kiss to Arin’s mouth, now that they’re almost the same height. Arin kisses him, all soft and sweet, just for a moment.

Then he's leaning back and growling out, his voice deep and rough, “Turn around.”

Swallowing hard, Dan does what he’s asked, turning around on the couch, still up on his knees, bracing himself against the back cushions. Arin pushes him down a little, making him lean further forward, lifting his ass higher up into the air. 

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan groans, burying his face in his arms. “What are you going to do to me?”

“The lube wasn’t enough of a hint?” Arin asks. “Oh, right, you’re too fuckin’ stoned right now for context clues.” He grabs Dan’s ass, one cheek per hand, and squeezes hard. “Here’s another clue for ya, it’s got something to do with _ this.” _

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers, squirming and spreading his thighs, looking back at Arin over his shoulder. “If you’re gonna finger me, just fucking _ do it _already.” 

“Jeez,” Arin chuckles. “So impatient.”

“Yeah, almost like I drank _ improperly mixed sex drugs, _ or something,” Dan fires back. “Can you hurry up, or… _Arin!” _

“You can’t tell me to hurry up, then get mad at me for hurrying up,” Arin points out, his finger pressed firmly to Dan’s sensitive pink hole. “That’s just not fair.” 

Dan’s breathing too heavily to respond, his face now buried against the back of the couch. He makes a soft, broken little noise as Arin spreads his cheeks apart nice and wide, watching his hole twitch at the sudden rush of cold air. 

“You are so _ pink,” _ Arin mutters. “Your nips, your dick, your hole, just so fuckin’ pink, everywhere I look.”

“That is...absolutely way too much for you to be saying to me right now,” Dan sputters. “Jesus Christ, Arin.” 

“Don’t blame me, I didn’t fucking..._ design _ you,” Arin points out. “I’m just observing.” 

“It’s still a _ lot, _ right now,” Dan admits. “You are throwing out some _ powerful _ dirty talk to someone who is already just _ barely _ on the edge of holding it together.” 

Chuckling, Arin coats his fingers with a generous amount of lube and then sets the bottle aside. He traces his fingertips gently around Dan’s hole, spreading the slickness and exploring the feeling of Dan’s soft skin. Arin’s cock jumps in his pants as Dan lets out a loud, drawn-out groan, slightly muffled by the way his face is buried in his arms.

Arin's fingers are light and teasing, back and forth, up and down, tracing over his hole over and over until he finally presses his fingers firmly to it, listening to Dan’s heavy breathing and relishing the way he squirms, lifting his hips in the air like he’s chasing Arin’s fingers, desperately seeking even more pleasure.

Beneath Arin’s hands, Dan’s skin still feels fever-warm, even now that Arin’s own body is rapidly rising in temperature, and as Arin slowly, tentatively slides his index finger inside that tight pink hole, he finds out that he’s somehow even warmer on the inside. 

Dan makes a noise that’s half moan and half sob that eventually morphs into a raspy, desperate,_ “Arin!” _

“I’m here,” Arin murmurs. “I’ve got you.” 

“More,” Dan groans. “Fuck, please, Arin, _ please. _ I need more.” 

“Greedy,” Arin faux-admonishes, but he does what he’s asked anyway, slipping his middle finger in to join his index and relishing the cry of pleasure Dan lets out when he does. Arin’s staring down at his own fingers, watching them scissoring and spreading that tight ring of muscle. His fingers look so thick in comparison to how tiny his hole looks, he’s marveling at how Dan’s even able to take them.

He wonders what it’s going to look like, watching Dan’s hole take his cock later.

“Fuck, dude,” Arin murmurs. “Can I ask, um….?” He trails off, but Dan’s flushed face peeks over his shoulder, imploring him to continue, so with equally flaming cheeks Arin does, “I know you said you’d never been, uh, you know, actually _ fucked _ before, but is this your first time being fingered, even?”

“Yes,” Dan chokes out. “Yeah, I’ve never...I’ve like, uh, maybe explored down there a little, pressed my fingers to it and felt a little jolt, before, but I’ve never actually, um…” He squirms a little, swallows hard, and asks, “How many fingers is that, two?”

“Two, yeah,” Arin confirms. “How’s it feel?”

“Um…” Dan runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip, shifting around a little like he’s trying to explore all possible sensations before giving an answer. “It’s weird, but uh, definitely not a _ bad _ kind of weird. I feel very, like, stretched out?” He lets out a giggle that turns into a breathy moan near the end as Arin scissors his fingers again. “God, your fingers feel so fucking _ huge _ inside me.”

“They _ look _ huge inside you,” Arin tells him, also kind of breathless himself. _ “Fuck.” _

“Shit, dude, I’m glad this is doing something for you, too,” Dan replies. “Have you, um…” He runs his hand through his hair, then softly, suddenly shy, continues, “I’ve heard there’s like, a spot, or something, like a G-spot but...um, like…”

“Oh, you mean this?” Arin asks, crooking his fingers, and Dan lets out a noise that barely even sounds _ human, _ a growl that almost turns into a _ scream _ near the end.

It’s so loud that it’s actually the first thing that’s given Arin a flash of nervousness when he remembers, oh yeah, they’re still _ in the office. _ Luckily their studio is pretty well soundproofed, and he’s fairly certain if anyone did overhear any loud noises, their first assumption wouldn’t be that Dan’s getting _ fingered, _ of all things. They’d probably just assume they were trying to play one of Ross’s stupidly impossible Mario Maker levels again.

“There you go, baby,” Arin says, the smirk on his lips leaking into his tone of voice. “Bet that felt good, huh?”

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers, his voice cracking a little. “Again, please, _ fuck._”

Arin finds his prostate again, and Dan lets out a sobbing moan, burying his face in the back of the couch again and spreading his thighs shamelessly, pushing back against Arin’s fingers to try and get more pressure against it. 

Arin eases off, giving Dan a chance to breathe, and while he’s breathing he pants out, “Fuck, I never_ knew._ How the fuck did I go my whole life not knowing I could do that to myself?” 

“I tried to tell you,” Arin reminds him. “I’ve been telling you for years, dude.”

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan looks back at him, blushing and grinning. “Is that why you have that fucking lube in your desk? So you can _ finger yourself _ at work?” 

“Usually it’s just to treat myself to a lube-y HJ, to be completely honest, but it does come in pretty handy when I decide to slide a finger or two up there while I do it,” Arin answers. Dan looks absolutely scandalized; Arin scoffs and points out, “Hey, you asked!” 

“I did,” Dan allows. “I really did. That one’s on me.” Arin thrusts his fingers, suddenly, shallowly, and Dan’s resulting, _ “Oh fuck,_” is just barely louder than a whisper. 

“If anyone’s gonna start fingering themselves at work, dude, it’s _absolutely_ gonna be you,” Arin replies. “I mean, my god. _ Look _ at you. This is the best thing you’ve ever felt in your life, and I’ve only got two fingers in that tight little ass of yours.” 

“Arin,” Dan cries. “Arin, fuck, please,_ please.” _

“Do _ you _ even know what you’re saying ‘please’ about?” Arin asks, amused. “Or are you just hoping that if you say it enough times, I’ll be able to read your mind and know what it is you want from me?” 

Dan pauses, as if thinking that over, and then breathes out yet another broken little, “Please.”

Arin chuckles, low and quiet. “Hey, what do you know?” he remarks. “It worked.” Dan glances back at him, his eyes all glassy and wide, and Arin grins. He twists his wrist a little, rotating his fingers inside of him, and Dan lets out a startled, stuttering cry. 

“Sure thing. You got it, baby,” Arin tells him. His voice is deep, and almost gravelly with desire. “I’m gonna finger you until you can’t fuckin' stand it, until you can’t fuckin' _see straight,_ just like you're asking for, and then?” 

He leans in close to Dan’s ear, and murmurs, “I’m gonna fuck you until you see _ infinity, _baby.”


	8. i'll make you fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL sorry for the delay! only one more chapter to go and it's planned to be a DOOZY my dudes!!!

Arin draws back, sliding his fingers out and staring down at Dan’s little pink hole twitching at the sudden feeling of open air. He’s so tight that he’s actually already gaping a little, left slightly open just from two of Arin’s thick fingers, and Arin groans a little at the sight of it.

“Arin,” Dan whimpers. “Fuck, please…” 

“Aw, is someone feeling a little empty?” Arin asks, tracing his fingertips playfully lightly over the wet, sensitive skin. “You miss the feeling of my fingers inside you already?”

Dan buries his face in the back of the couch, but Arin can still see the blush on his face as he chokes out a desperate little, _ “Yes_, actually!” 

Arin laughs, dark and low, as he slips his index finger back inside of him, the rest of his fingers splayed out over Dan’s skin. One of his fingers ends up resting right on his taint, and Arin can’t resist the urge to press down a little, just to see what Dan will do.

“Oh fuck, Arin,” Dan gasps, jerking forward in shock. _ “Fuck, _ that’s really good…”

“Yeah?” Arin grins. He’s now got one finger fully inside Dan and starts thrusting shallowly, finding the sweet spot inside him with his index finger and rubbing just behind his balls with the other three, teasing his prostate twice over and getting Dan almost _ sobbing _ with pleasure. 

“A-Arin, _ ahhhh, _ Arin, holy shit...” he cries. “More, I need more... _ ohhhh, _ oh fuck, _ please _...”

“I have to say, Dan, I really had _ no idea _ you could ask for things so nicely,” Arin tells him, switching from shallow thrusts to deeper ones, sliding almost all the way out of him before thrusting all the way back inside in one swift motion, relishing the soft, pornographic little moans that keep escaping Dan’s lips. “I’ll remember this next time you’re being a little _ brat _ about something. I’ll remember that you know what begging _ really _ looks like. You might have to put in a little more effort to get your way from now on.”

Dan lets out a soft little whine, and Arin laughs again. “Nah, I’ll take it easy on you,” Arin assures him. “After all, no matter how cool you try and act, I’ll always know that all it takes to get you like _ this _is a single finger.” 

“I’m pretty sure it took at _ least _ two, but hey, who’s counting?” Dan mutters. Arin twists his wrist a little, crooking his finger up as he thrusts inside him. Dan absolutely chokes on whatever he was about to say next, and Arin can’t help but laugh.

“Agree to disagree, babe,” he replies easily, but he slips his middle finger inside him on the next thrust, figuring Dan’s earned a little compromise, and the long, shuddering moan that Dan lets out at suddenly feeling more stretched certainly seems to indicate that he appreciates it. 

_ “Ahhh, _ fuck,” he gasps, then straightens up suddenly, looking back at Arin and crying, “Fuck, dude, we are at _ work _right now.” 

Chuckling, Arin agrees, “I know. It’s wild, right?” Dan lets out a cracked little cry, and Arin asks, “What, do you wanna stop?” 

“Oh, don’t you fucking _ dare,_” Dan snaps, cutting Arin off before the word ‘stop’ has fully been said, like he can’t stand to even hear it. He giggles a little at his own sudden ferocity, his tone playful as he adds, “I might _ actually _ never speak to you again.” 

“You don’t have to speak, you can just keep making those hot little noises,” Arin offers, curling his other fingers into his fist and then thrusting the two he’s got inside him, fast and shallow. Dan moans as if to prove his point, and Arin grins. “There you go, just like that.”

“Arin,” Dan groans. “Fucking...faster, please, and, h-harder...I can take more, I _ need _ more, I need…” He looks over his shoulder at Arin. He’s biting his lip with his cheeks all flushed and his hair all messy, and Arin gets to watch his eyes flutter closed and his lips part as Arin curves his fingers to hit his sweet spot, thrusting hard and fast the way Dan had asked him to. 

“Oh fuck, yes, just like that…” Dan cries. “Nnngh..._ fuck, _ Arin, please don’t stop…”

“I won’t,” Arin promises. Dan moans loud and sharp, and Arin grins. “Yeah? That feel good, baby?”

_ “So _ good, Arin, fuck,” Dan groans, and buries his face in the back of the couch, pushing back against Arin’s fingers, shamelessly seeking more pleasure. He keeps trying to spread his legs wider but gets stopped by his jeans still tangled around his knees. Luckily he’d kicked his shoes off under the coffee table while they were recording, wanting to curl up more comfortably on the couch, so all Arin has to do is grab the jeans with his free hand and drag them down and off, tossing them to the side. 

Dan’s shoulders are drawn up tight, like twin pale mountains, and when Arin reaches out his free hand to rub Dan’s back right between them, Dan arches up into it like a cat. Arin decides he likes that new pose and lays his arm across the small of Dan’s back, guiding him to arch even further until his stomach is pressed right up against the couch cushion. 

Now that he’s essentially pinned in place, Arin finds it a lot easier to repeatedly brush up against his prostate, finding the right angle and just hitting it repeatedly. Dan keeps making these sounds that are almost words, like, they definitely have vowels and consonants, but nothing quite coherent ever actually comes out. 

“Mmm...ah, nnn, Arin,” Dan finally manages. “Ohhhhh, Arin, I’m…”

“About to come?” Dan’s honestly lucky Arin’s known him for so long that he can literally finish Dan’s sentences, or Arin might not have understood him. “You want me to stop?”

“F-fuck, I…._ ohhhhhhhh, _ please don’t stop, _ please _…” Dan’s voice is high and breathless, and Arin’s pretty sure he’s actually grinding against the couch cushion he’s so desperate to come, so Arin decides to just let him have this one. The couch has been through worse, honestly.

“Go ahead, then, Danny,” Arin tells him. “Go ahead and come for me. Let me hear all the pretty noises you can make.”

“Oh fuck,” Dan whimpers, in a higher voice than Arin’s ever heard come out of him. He turns his head, his cheek pressed to the back of the couch, and Arin feels his own cock jump in his pants as he watches Dan’s lashes flutter, eyes rolling back before he squeezes his eyes closed, his whole body trembling, biting his lip for a moment before his mouth goes slack around a long, drawn-out moan.

Arin doesn’t let up, drawing out the aftershocks as long as he can. Dan is shamelessly humping the couch cushion now, moaning and whimpering and panting. He wasn't kidding about being loud, holy _shit._ Arin’s trying to remember whose desks are closest to the recording room. He hopes they took a late lunch.

He eases up once Dan goes a little quieter, fingering him slow and easy, but he doesn’t fully stop until Dan gasps out, “Let me fuckin’ breathe for a second, dude, oh my god.”  
  
“Sorry,” Arin laughs, sliding his fingers out of him with an obscene little pop sound. He pauses a minute and then wipes his hand on the couch - they’re going to have to clean it anyway, at this point, so fuck it - and moves his arm off Dan’s back, backing away a little to give him some air. 

Dan just lays there for a moment, panting heavily, before pushing himself up with wobbly arms and turning over. Arin’s slightly too transfixed by the sight of come drying on Dan’s flat belly that it takes him a second to notice that, oops, Dan’s still hard. Really hard, actually. Like, maybe even more than before, somehow. 

“Fuck, dude,” Dan breathes, pushing his hair back out of his face. “Nice as it was, that did _not_ fix this problem. That, if anything, made things _worse_.” He spreads his thighs, either showing off or trying to keep the pressure off his throbbing hard cock. Maybe a bit of both. 

Dan’s eyes, gone even darker than usual with arousal, scan Arin up and down for a moment before he leans forward with brand new energy and determination, grabbing Arin by the waistband of his sweats and pulling him in closer. 

Staring up at him through his lashes, his cheeks still flushed from orgasm, Dan breathes, “You, uh, still wanna fuck me?”

Sliding a hand into his sex-mussed curls, Arin tells him, with about as much honesty in his voice as there ever has been, “Only ever since the day I met you, dude.” 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE comment if you read this <3
> 
> also, Uglygaypotato69 did a podfic of this story, which you can find here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488031


End file.
